The Kats Out Of The Bag
by Cupid-Warrior
Summary: Paul has never been civil towards Bella But That all changes when Bella's Cousin comes to town and she isnt exactly Human... but what is she running from?...FIRST STORY NO BETA PAUL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Kats out of the bag**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or the pack but I do own Kat and Claire & the plot_

BELLASPOV

It has been three months since _he _left and now I'm waiting at the airport to pick my cousin up she has been helping a lot since the whole vampire thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of Katherine

"Oh my god Bella you look worse than a vampire" I shushed her and gave her a hug you see Kat is a Were-panther and a witch she gets the whole witch thing from our grandmother and the panther from our grandfather but me I'm just human no powers and no shifting.

As we walked to the baggage claim we were talking about Nevada where Kat comes from she lives with our grandmother

"Maybe we should go to Vegas" she laughed at me

"You are under age Katherine" I smiled Kat is 16 I am 18

"Well that is what fake ID's are for" she chuckled we walked out to the car park to my truck and she stopped dead in her tracks

"You are not serious Bell I could walk faster 'humanie' than that" she said pointing at my truck I smiled and said

"Don't hate the truck"

She gave me an unconvincing smile and walked around to the passenger side as she got in I laughed at her the look on her face was funny

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Your truck smells funny" she said and scrunched up her nose

"Oh" I said hoping she would just drop it and she looked at me sceptically but put her ear-phones in.

I shook my head she was just like a stereotype teenager when we got back to my house she ran straight to Charlie and gave him a hug

"Uncle Charlie!"

He looked shocked and then realised that it was Kat

"Katherine, I thought you went to Seattle?"

"Haven't you seen how bad Seattle is at the moment?"

Charlie just nodded and carried Kat's duffel bag up to the spare room and Kat and I were talking in the kitchen

"Panthers are really agile" I nodded trying to get as much information as possible about Werepanthers

We didn't realise how late it had gotten

"Do you want to go to the movies?" I asked and Kat smiled and nodded her head

_*Outside the Movie Theatre* _

"Aaaw c'mon bells do you really want to watch love spelt backwards is love?" kat whined I just stared back at her with a blank expression "What about face punch cause Y'know I love action" kat stated I just smiled

"Okay I guess we can watch face punch" I said slowly "If . . . You buy the popcorn" I said with a smile

"I can live with that" we both laughed as we picked out our seats

And the lights dimmed we burst out laughing again

"Can you girls shut up" I looked behind me to see Jacob

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO SICK TO SEE ME OR PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN I CALL" I yelled getting a symphony of shhh's Jacob just sat there with a blank look on his face

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR AND GOT A TATTOO?"

"Listen leech-lover why don't you go home and forget this ever happened" Paul hissed at me

**KatPov**

"Listen leech-lover why don't you go home and forget this ever happened" a guy whispered harshly at my cousin

I couldn't control my anger when I saw a tear roll down Bella's cheek

"Listen you mutts why don't you go and sniff each other's butt's and leave my family alone" I said coldly and they just stormed out of the theatre

Bella and I watched the movie until

"_Put your gun down before I blow your fricken head off"_

"_No you put your gun down before I blow YOUR fricken head off"_

"_Both of you put BOTH of your guns down before I blow BOTH of your heads off"_

Bella ran out of the theatre holding her mouth I just chuckled and followed her I waited on the stairs until bella came out

"Are you ok marshmallow" I giggled out she smiled and nodded

"Get home I need to . . . go all cat like" I smiled and she nodded

"Ok be safe and get home before sunrise" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Once I was on the edge of the woods I changed I let my bones break and rearrange I opened my eyes and looked down to see black paws I ran into the woods letting the trees blur past me I stopped near a creek to get a drink when I heard a twig snap my head snapped up I figured it was probably a rabbit so I bent my head back down and then something big jumped on me sinking their teeth into my right flank I screeched in pain and I kicked them away and growled we were about to attack each other we heard a howl and then a big black wolf appeared in front of us separating us I hissed at both of the wolves I felt dizzy I phased back into my human form and the last thing I saw before I feinted was the Wolves.

I woke up in a darkened room it was about 2 o'clock my hand flew up to my shoulder and I hissed in pain I looked at my surroundings it was a room with two windows and a rocking chair with a first aid kit on the chair and a double bed which I was lying in the door snapped open to reveal a russet skinned man around his twenties I flipped out of the bed with my arms at defence

"You can put your arms down im not going to hurt you " I looked at him and tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm and I saw a black wolf snarling at a russet wolf I gasped

"LET ME GO YOU BRAIN-DEAD MUTT" I screamed he threw me across the room I gasped at the pain in my shoulder I felt a surge of power and I screamed sending him flying through the air I ran out the bedroom door only to be caught by the two guys that were in the movie theatre I hissed and struggled but it did no good my arm was in too much pain to try they pushed me onto my knees. I hissed again

"Listen babe if you just shut up and answer our questions you can go" I felt electricity flow through my body and I electrocuted them

"Don't ever call me babe" he looked up and I looked into his deep brown eyes I felt the earth shift suddenly he wasn't so bad _**Shit I fucking imprinted **_i closed my eyes. And fell backwards and landed on my ass when I opened my eyes the one that bella was yelling at in the theatre was holding my shoulders shaking me I looked out of the window it was early about 5 am

With every shake he did he got more and more rougher my claws lengthened and i scratched his arm he jumped back yelling at me I noticed my imprint stiffening in the back of the room.

I jumped up and smirked

"Im sorry but maybe you shouldn't piss me off and I think you should apologise to bella" I walked out of the door as they just leered after me maybe they finally learned not to mess with me.

I heard the cracks of my bones breaking and rearranging I ran home as fast as I could once I got to the edge of the woods I changed back and walked inside I looked at the clock it read 5:30 am I had a shower and got dressed in a black Spider web t-shirt and black Jeans and my black converse and a red hoodie I brushed my shaggy black hair I woke bella up at 6:30 she rushed around while I sat in the kitchen until she said

"I've got a surprise for you, Come out to the garage" I stood up and followed her she took the tarp off a shiny black and dark Purple Motorbike.

My eyes lit up I jumped on bella showering her with thank you's I hitched my leg over the side but just as I was going to take off she gave me a helmet. I rolled my eyes and put on the helmet and peeled out of the garage put the bike on the back of Bella's truck and took off the helmet and got in the passenger's side.

Bella's phone buzzed

"Are you going to get that" I said raising one eyebrow she unlocked her phone and sighed

"It's from Jacob" I took a deep breath

"What does it say?"

"It's says that the reservation high school burnt down so the senior and junior have to finish the semester at forks" she ran her hand threw her hair

"And?" I persisted and she smiled

"And it says that he is sorry" she giggled a little bit and I smirked we peeled out of the driveway when Smash it by zowie came on the radio and Bella and I couldn't help but dance to it we arrived at forks high school home of the Spartans. We pulled into a car park and I got out of the passenger side when

"Yo Bella Who's the new meat?" a blonde guy yelled across the car park bella walked over to him and I followed her

"This is my cousin Kat" I nodded my head and smirked when

"OMG IT'S THE LA PUSH BOYS!" a girl squealed next to me bella and I turned around to see the mutts I heard bella sigh

"B it's ok if you wanna go home" I whispered to bella she just shook her head and turned around again

"So Kat this is Mike" she said gesturing her hand to the blonde guy from before

"And Eric and Angela" a Asian boy and a shy girl with glasses I smiled politely

"Tyler and Lauren" she pointed to an African American male and a blonde girl who wore too much make-up

"And this is Jessica" she gestured to the girl who squealed in my ear

I gave a small wave

"So... I'll talk to you later" we walked away and straight past the wolves I could smell something fear maybe…

"Hello Miss Peirce this is Katherine she is transferring from Nevada" an middle Aged woman about 45 looked up and smiled

"Did you bring your transcripts?" I nodded and reached into my bag and gave them to her she stamped them a couple of times and walked over to the printer and walked back to us

"Here you go Miss Swan" I said thank you and walked out of the office with Bella following close behind

"What did she give you?" bella asked

"My class schedule, Locker number and combination and a map" I smiled as bella walked me to my locker

"Ok you know the rules no getting into fights on the first day" she play punched my shoulder I said goodbye and opened my locker and put my books into it then the bell went I closed my locker and headed off to my first class music.

I entered the music room and quickly regrated it when I saw two wolves looking my way I chose a seat up the back as the teacher started

"Hello everyone well looks like we have some new students, boys" he gestured to the boys

"Im Jacob Black and this is Embry Call we are from the reservation" the teacher motioned me to come up I sighed and walked to the front of the room

"Well…" the teacher started well get it over with

"My names Katherine Swan you can call me Kat and I moved here from Nevada and I lived with my Grandma"

"Thank you Kat" I walked back to my seat and sat down sir got out a guitar

"So who thinks they can play this beautiful instrument" I put my hand up

"Kat would you like to try?" I got out of my seat and took the guitar I started to play a few notes and then I played an entire song when I finished everyone clapped I smirked and the bell went I picked up my bag and headed to my second class Senior Humanities

I walked in and I couldn't help but let a groan escape from my lips another wolf and not just any wolf my imprint.

There were no more seats I had no choice but to sit next to him I took a deep breath and sat in the desk next to him

"Hey" he whispered to me and I ignored him

"Hey…Im Paul" I sighed and looked at him and his lips curved into a smirk

"Katherine but you can call me Katherine" I whispered blandly and he chuckled

"Mr Lahote, What did I just say?" the teacher said unamused Paul turned around and said

"You said something about someone" he said with a smirk on his lips and I let out a laugh

"Well Mr Lahote and Miss Swan you can come back for detention" I rolled my eyes as the bell went to the cafeteria I lined up when I realised that there were two wolves in front of me and one behind me I pulled out a sticky note and wrote on it _Im A Butt Sniffer _and pushed the guy in front of me securely on his back he turned around I looked up to look him in the face it was Jacob

"Would you hurry up" I said sweetly he grunted and turned around I quickly got my lunch and payed for it either I could sit with the wolves or Bella and her friends I chose bella.

"Hey B what's up?" I said as I sat down

"Mr Percy said you have detention after school he thought we were sisters"

I laughed

"It wasn't my fault" she nodded unconvinced

I looked over to the wolves table

"**Dude why would you put that on my back" **I heard Jacob say

"**I didn't" **

"**Yeah im sure, just for that you can walk home"**

I chuckled

"So Kat would you like to go out" I turned and came face to face with Mike I looked at Jessica she was glaring at me

"Uhhh…No because you are blind to the people that like you" he looked shocked and I pointed to Jessica and I continued to eat my lunch I finished just as the bell went and I walked to my next class gym which I love.

I walked into the locker room and got changed into a tank top with FORKS HIGH written across my chest and black Canterbury pants and I tied my shoulder length hair into a pony tail I walked out to see three wolves

Embry Call, Paul Lahote and a girl I sighed hopefully my last class has no wolves I sat down as the coach started

"Well don't we have some sorry asses in here the only ones who look like they are gonna pass this class is Claire DeLaine, Embry Call, Paul Lahote and" he trailed off to look at the roll

"…And Katherine Swan" he finished

"Okay today we start with something easy Volleyball...Lahote and Swan your captains" I stood up next to Paul

"Embry" he picked with a smirk I smiled

"Claire" the boys looked at me the last two people left were Mike and Tyler

"Tyler" Paul said with a triumphal smile I sighed

"Mike your with me"

"Not yet" mike mumbled under his breath and Paul growled

"Okay you sad lumps this is elimination if ya drop the ball your out if ya don't catch the ball and it's close to ya then you're out"

We started throwing and catching the ball until Mike, Claire and I were still in and Embry and Paul were still in.

Mike fell on me and whispered in my ear "this is what it's going to be like on the weekend but naked" I growled and pushed him off me I looked at Paul and Embry was holding him back as Mike was walking off the court Claire tripped him

When Claire got out it was just me and Embry and Paul when I got Embry out

Paul threw the ball and I caught it I turned around and gave him my biggest puppy-dog eyes I even threw in a trembling bottom lip he looked so defeated I tossed the ball and he got out I flashed a big grin and walked over to my cheering team Claire high fived me and we walked into the locker room

"So…Whats going on with you and that blonde perv" I turned around and looked at Claire

"I have no idea but if he touches me again im going to do a lot worse than a push" She chuckled and nodded her head

"So why did you pick me to be on your team?" she asked cocking her head to one side

"I didn't want to be stuck on a team full of humans" I said plainly and she smiled "So what do you have next"

"I have English with Miss Jenson" I said with a shrug

"Cool I have that class to" I put my red hoodie into my bag and walked out of the gym

"Crap!" Claire turned around

"What?" she seemed concerned?

"I forgot my phone I'll catch up to you later" she nodded and I walked back into the gym it felt eerie since no one was in here I walked to the locker room and back to where I was sitting but it wasn't there

"Looking for something" I turned around to see Mike and he was holding my phone in his hand

"Yes" I said and I reached for it but he moved it out of my way

"You can get it back if you agree to go out the movies with me this Saturday" He said with a sly smile

"Or you can give it back to me" I said reaching for it again but he pushed me into the lockers I hissed in pain because of my shoulder and mikes hand was undoing my pants

"If you don't stop im going to break your hand" he laughed and kissed me I tried to push him off but my hands were pinned he reached under my shirt and I lifted my leg and hit him in the crotch he broke the kiss and moaned in agony I grabbed my phone and stormed out of the locker room and to English.

"Hello you must be Katherine, please take a seat" I sat next to Claire

"I told her why you were going to be late" she whispered to me and scrunched her nose

"Why do you smell like guy who hasn't showered?"

"Because when I went to get my phone the blonde perv was waiting for me"

"Shit what happened to him" she whispered trying not to laugh

"Let's just say he will not want to use his genitals for a while" and she giggled

"Miss Swan Would you please recite the poem Fire and Ice?"

I cleared my throat

"Of Course…

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice." I finish with a smirk on my lips and Miss Jenson clapped her hands

"Well done Katherine" she stated

"Please call me Kat" I smiled as she continued with the lesson

"Nicely done Kitty Kat" Claire whispered to me

I gave her a 'what the fuck' look and she laughed we kept giving each other awkward glances and laughing when we heard a bell I said my goodbye to Claire and walked to the detention room I took a seat across the room from Paul

"Okay I have to clean up the art room no talking" said Mr Percy as he left the room and walked down the hall I heard Paul get up from his seat the scrape from the chair sending shivers down my spine.

Paul walked out of the front of the class room but I refuse to talk to him I watched him closely as he picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board

"So Kat" I glared at him

"Wanna come over to my place tonight" he said with a playful smirk on his lips

"My names Katherine…to people that insult my family" I said blandly

"Listen im sorry about that can you please forgive me" he said with a pout and I bit down on my bottom lip to see him stiffen a little bit he stared into my steel blue eyes

"Your forgiven…for now" I said and looked down I heard him walk over to my desk

"So…What are you besides a panther?"

"We're not supposed to be talking" I said as I wet my lips

"You don't strike me as a girl to follow rules" he chuckled

I leaned back and put my feet on the desk

"Wouldn't ya like to know" I playfully smirked he started coming close to me and I stood up in defence he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him I looked up into him eyes he leaned in and our mouths crashed together he licked my bottom lip as to ask for entrance a parted my lips slightly and the door clicked we rushed to our seats and put our heads down

"Katherine?" I looked up

"Yes?" Mr Percy looked kinda scared I looked at my phone my eyes were pools of churning silver and metallic blue and I had little fangs I closed my eyes and reopened them they were back to normal

"Yes Mr Percy?" he shook his head

"You may go" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom and into the parking lot I seen one car and my motorbike It was a classic black Cadillac and ran over to my bike and put my helmet on, hitched my leg over the side and sped all the way home.

When I got home Charlie's cruiser wasn't there I walked into the kitchen to see bella cooking

"What'cha cooking" I smiled as bella jumped

"Don't do that" I laughed

"Sorry, what's for dinner" I said laughing

"Well im cooking macaroni and cheese" she said proudly and I shook my head and grabbed her keys

"Where are you going?" bella asked concerned

"The video store" I said and flashed a grin she waved me off when i got outside it was chilly if I was human I got into her truck hoping it wouldn't fall apart on me it finally sputtered to life and I peeled out and onto the street.

When I finally got to the video store I parked and got out normally I would lock the car but no one wants to steal this heap of junk I took a deep breath and walked into the store and went straight to the horror section there was a lot to choose from but I went for 5ive girls and ginger snaps I walked to the children's section and got Scooby-doo and bambi and I walked up to pay for them I walked back out to the car park and thank god her truck was still there I climbed in it was getting really cold I turned on the heat thank god it worked I drove to the supermarket and saw a black Cadillac like the one from school I shook my head and got out and locked the door I walked into the store and to the popcorn aisle I got two bags and I went to the soft drink section and got three bottles of cola I plugged in my ear phones I put my music onto shuffle and just as I left that aisle monster by lady gaga came on I kept walked to the medical aisle and picked up two bandages and I walked past the condoms I stopped for about a minute then I grabbed a packet of large condoms and I turned around but I ran into someone all the items from my basket fell onto the floor I stopped my music

"OMG im SO sorry I should have watched where I was going"

"It's fine Kitty Kat" I looked up to see Paul I blushed a shade of light pink he helped me get up and he picked up the condoms and raised an eyebrow at my

"Wow" he said with a smirk on his lips

"What?" I growled at him and reaching for the condoms but he was too tall

"You know my size" he stated with a wink I blushed a dark red and grabbed the condoms and walked as quickly as I could to the self-serve counter I quickly paid for the items and ran to Bella's truck just as I was finding the key Paul walked past me

"See ya at school Kat" he said laughing I waved

"Hey Baby What'cha doing" I turned around to see three boys all drunk I found the key and tried opening the door but one grabbed me and spun me around and pushed me against the truck I kicked him in the balls and tried to open the door but the two other boys pulled me to the ground I screamed and then one was pulled off and I quickly kicked the other one off I looked at the other one Paul had him by the throat against the truck

"If you ever touch her again I will find you and I will kill you" I heard him whisper harshly in the guy's ear I picked up my stuff once again and walked over to a very angry Paul he turned around to look my in the eye and he hugged me at first I was shocked but I hugged him back I pecked him on the cheek

"See you at school" I said with a soft smile and he nodded I opened the door and drove home. When I got home bella was passed out on the sofa I decided to take a run in the forest it has been awhile since I ran in my human form and since I had alpha blood coursing through my veins i was faster than vampires once I got to the edge of the forest I started to run until my ear twitched I looked into the distance to see a russet coloured wolf

"So which one are you Embry...Claire? or" I think I had a hunch but I wasn't sure

"Oh I know….Jacob" he growled and I smiled I looked up to see a solid branch about a story up I could feel the muscles in my legs tense

"Well it's been interesting but last time I checked dogs can't climb" and with that I leapt up and landed on the branch I looked down to see a very confused and a very angry Jacob gawking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry it took so long to upload just enjoys the Story!_

_{DISCLAIMER} don't own twilight characters just the plot and My OCs_

**KatPov**

I looked down at Jacob and gave a menacing laugh and he just growled and dug his claws into the tree trying to pull himself up he grunted in frustration and howled I rolled my eyes and dropped from the tree he got into a defensive position

"Tsk-Tsk" I wagged my finger and he growled and got into a crouch and I followed suit I hissed at him and he lunged forward I flipped backwards I could feel my panther clawing at her cage wanting to get out and teach this mutt a lesson I landed in a frog crouch. I was bathed in moonlight as two more wolves approached and the grey one growled at me but the brown one walked over to me and stood next to me the wolf was just bigger than Jacob and the wolf next to me morphed back into a human a girl

"Claire?" I looked stunned as she winked she looked different she had a black ripped tank top and black denim short shorts and her eyes looked like they were on fire

"My grandfather wouldn't be pleased with you Jared and you" she said with authority in her voice towards Jacob

"She is not a threat, go home" Jacob growled

"HOME NOW" she raised her voice I smirked and gave a very childish wave as Jacob and Jared turned away I turned towards Claire

"I will explain on the way" she sighed we started walking deeper and deeper into the woods when I stopped

"Whats wrong?" Claire asked

"I am not taking another step until you tell me why they listen to you and how you're bigger than them" Claire sighed and sat on a rock

"There are two tribes on res land the shifters like your Paul" I smiled when she called Paul mine

"And the other is werewolves they listen to me because of my grandfather; he married Sam's grandmother after my grandmother died Sam is the alpha of the shifters and im the alpha of the wolves" I should have known I used to live with werewolves there was only ever one other panther in my family besides me my mother.

"Why is Jacob so tense around me?" she sighed once more

"Because he is the rightful alpha of the shifters but he turned it down and well you're threatening and he lik…" she trailed off

"What?"

"He wants you for mating season" I coughed and spluttered

"You're joking...Your joking right?" she shook her head

"What about bella?" she shrugged

"She's human she won't last as long especially during mating season" he wouldn't get near my family Claire stood up I heard cracking and I looked away sometimes when you change slowly its very embarrassing and its where your most vulnerable I heard a bark and took it as that was my queue my bones broke and healed until I was my beautiful black panther Claire oogled at me and I gave, my best half smile and we ran well she ran I followed since I had no idea where I was going.

We stopped just outside a cabin and we morphed back my shirt a little shorter than it was coming just above my belly button and my jeans hung low revealing my 'V'

"By the way don't stare it bugs Sam"

"Why would I stare?" I followed her into the house but as soon as I walked in and it went quiet

"Everyone this is kat, Bella's cousin" it was still quiet until a girl with long black hair and copper skin and a scratch going down the right side of her face came up and gave me a hug

"Hello kat it is very nice to meet you im Emily" I smiled as her and Claire introduced me to everyone they all seemed a little tense

Until Sam spoke up

"Why are you messing with us?" I let out a laugh and fell on the floor

"Haha Haha…Messing with you….hahaha….ow…hahaha" I got up off the floor still holding my stomach while everyone looked at me

"What?" I asked innocently Sam Shook his head

"If I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?" I crossed my arms

"As honestly as I can" I nodded for him to continue as a serious quiet filled the room

"What are you besides a shifter" I rolled my eyes

"First of all I am not a 'shifter' I am a Were-panther and secondly what makes you think im anything else?" he scoffed

"How did you push me into the wall using a scream?"

"And electrocute me and Paul" Jacob spoke up

"Im sure I don't know what you're talking about" I said harshly when everyone stood up and I let out a small laugh

"wow there's one…Two…three…so there's ten of you and one of me what's a poor girl to do" I said as I pulled out a handkerchief of smoke dust I started to fake sob and I blew the smoke dust everywhere and made my quick escape outside the sliding door while they were all coughing

"Ooh booys" I said while batting my eyelashes while holding onto the fame of the door they let out a growl and I winked and took off running I heard them running after me I made my bones break and rearrange I leapt into the air and landed on all fours and took off towards home I changed back and ran through the front door and locked it.

"Kat is that you?" I sighed

"Yeah Uncle Charlie" I said while I plastered a smile on my face

"Where were you?"

"Just taking a walk through the forest" Charlie sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose

"Katherine it's not safe in the forest there are bears, three hikers have gone missing in the last few weeks" I nodded

"Im Sorry" I said solemnly he smiled and patted my shoulder I smiled and started walking upstairs

"Kat?"

"Mmmm?"

"I ate your popcorn" I smiled

"It's Ok" I said while walking the stairs into Bella's room to see her already asleep I looked over to my queen single bed in the corner I grabbed my pyjamas and quickly slipped them on and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to the sound of hard rain I grumbled and sat up in my bed to see that bella was already up I stretched my limbs and put my feet on the hardwood floor and looked at the clock it read 6:45 I yawned and went to my drawer and pulled out a Blood red spaghetti strap shirt and black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with various zippers and a black lace bra and matching panties I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom and turned on the spray and stripped I ran my hand through my hair to feel leaves I groaned and picked them out and jumped into the shower and let the water cover my body I washed my hair and rinsed the suds out I turned the shower of and stepped out of the shower I dried myself off and got dressed and decided on black chucks with white laces I put my hair up in a high ponytail and applied black eyeliner heavy but not like a racoon and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see bella making breakfast.

"Smells good" I said as I sat down

"Thank you and im sorry I fell asleep early last night" I waved her off as she set down bacon and toast in front of me

"I have to go somewhere before I go to school will you be ok?"

"Yup" i said with my mouth full of bacon and popping the p

She picked up her school bag and left I finished my breakfast and washed up the plate and grabbed my stuff it was raining but I had better reflexes than humans so I grabbed my helmet and got to my bike i tucked my hair in the helmet and hitched my leg over the side and sped off to the school.

I arrived and saw the shifters on the other side of the car park glaring at me I smirked as I walked past them when one grabbed my arm I growled and he smirked

"Let go of my arm before I break it" I internally groaned that it was Jacob and he squeezed harder

"Let go of her Jacob" I turned to the voice to see Paul glaring at Jacob's hand

"Back off Lahote" they stood there glaring at each other until I spoke up

"Seriously guys I need to go to class" I said as I yanked my arm out of Jacobs grip and walked past paul and winked and put a sway in my hips as I walked up the stairs and walked to my locker when I opened it a note fell out

_**You can't hide forever Katherine ~MA**_

I gasped and stepped away from my locker

"Kat is everything alright?" I turned to see a very worried bella

"Yeah im…everything's fine"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have work this afternoon and Charlie is working til' ten can you get dinner tonight?" she said with worry still in her voice the bell rang making me jump

"Yeah sure" saved by the bell I walked in and internally groaned the only seat left was next to Jacob I held my head high and made my way to the empty seat and sat down

"Im sorry about earlier" I turned to face Jacob and rolled my eyes

"Listen I get why you want me Claire told me but it's never gonna happen" his smile turned into a straight line

"Why not?"

"Because I…er have a boyfriend…yeah" he turned to look at the teacher smirking the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way to Senior Calculus I walked in and sat up the back and I had to stop myself from smiling when paul walked in he looked kinda pissed but he sat next to me

"Is everything ok?" I asked as he sat down and looked at me and the anger disappeared and amusement filled its place

"Paul?" Just then I heard a squealing sound and had to cover my ears it was Jessica

"Hiya Paul I didn't know you were in Calculus?" she said as she sat next to him Paul looked at me then turned to her

"What can I say Jessie im hot and smart" Jessie? Jessie!? Jessica giggled and batted her eyelashes oh no she is not hitting on my imprint I went to stand up when Miss. Fern walked in

"Im sorry everybody Mr Donald isn't in today" that's strange I saw him pull into the parking lot this morning.

Halfway through the boredom of calculus and Jessica hitting on my Paul I needed a break

"Miss, May I please go to the bathroom?" she nodded and gave me a hall pass I walked into the bathroom and squealed Mr Donald was hanging from the ceiling there was a note pinned to him I took it off and heard someone coming so I stuffed it in my pocket it was Angela she took me to the principal's office. I told them what happened and Miss. Peirce gave me tea and summoned Bella

"Kat what happened?" she asked hugging me

"I found a dead body" she hugged me tighter

"Do you want to go home?" I nodded

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I can drive myself home" she nodded and went to check me out just as I left the office I ran into Paul

"Are you ok Kat?" he asked as he grabbed my arm I snatched my arm away

"Why don't you ask Jessie" I sneered her name and walked out to the car park and he stood there gob smacked I got onto my bike when it started to rain.

I sped off towards home once I got there I decided to take a walk into the forest I got found a small clearing and sat on the ground and put my hands in my pockets to feel paper I pulled out two notes the one from my locker and the other from Mr Donald's Body I gasped when I read it

_**See how easy it is for me to get to you Katherine ~MA**_

I can feel tears form in my eyes

"Katty is that you" I turned to see Blake, Skyler and Ash

"Guys! What are you doing here?" they looked at each other before Skyler spoke up

"We have some bad news" I looked at her to continue

"You remember Michael? Michael Anderson the WereBear" I growled at his name he wanted to mate with me and force me to marry him so he could be Alpha

"Yeah well he kinda found out were you were living" I sighed

"Yeah I kinda figured that out for myself" I said as showing them the notes ash ripped them up

"He killed a man" she said through clenched teach then all of a sudden ash was replaced by a dark brown wolf with forest green eyes I guess being the half-sister of a mad man can do that to you

"Anyway on lighter news there is a pack of shifters on the neighbouring rez wanna check them out?"

"Hell yeah!" Skyler shouted and shifted into a pale blonde werewolf with bright blue eyes and Blake rolled her eyes and shifted as well into a black wolf with gold eyes I took off my jacket and shifted into my panther

We nodded to each other and took off towards the rez we stopped on the boarder and all of a sudden we were surrounded by familiar wolves a smaller wolf sniffed Blake and she snapped at him and I let out a small meow of laughter I looked over towards Ash she was staring at a wolf

_Ash did you just imprint?_

_Yeah…I think I just did_

I looked over to Blake and shifted back to human all the shifters shifted back

"Guys c'mon morph back" Ash shifted back first her green eyes still on her imprint Quil? And Blake glaring at Embry while holding sky around the waist we stood there for several moments staring at each other before the sweet stench of vampire filled our nostrils.

_A/N does anyone guess who it is and if you would like to be one of kats pack members PM me about it like their..._

_age _

_height_

_hair colour_

_eye colour_

_breed i.e werewolf werebear weretiger_

_gender _

_and a little bit about them_

_ONLY DOING 4!_


End file.
